shadowboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Martins
Hello, AgentMarina here! Here's some info about my character, Alice Martins! PS- Check out my website! www.tacos.createaforum.com/register Alice Martins 'is a character from the Shadow Boy RP. She is best friends with Zoya, Rey, and Isi. She is Leah's (a blue tiger) rival. She is one of the morph teens, and was transformed into a chameleon by Travis Facilier. She is 16 years old and is the oldest female of the morph teens. '''Appearance: ' Alice has sleek, shoulder length light brown hair. Her light blue eyes always seem to be sparkling, even in faint light. She is very short for her age- she's only four feet and five inches high! She is also very skinny, and she has a dazzling smile. 'Personality: ' Alice has had a harsh past, resulting in shy behaviour. She is shy around almost anyone except for Rey, Zoya, and Isi, since they are her very best friends. Around Rey, Zoya, and Isi, she is kind, warm-hearted, cheerful, hardworking, confident, and cheerful. She always tries to keep her head held high, even when times are tough. '''Birth: She was born on December 5, 1994, to Napoleon and Samantha Martins. Backstory: (This is from Alice's POV. This is actually an example of the RP.) I looked away. Zoya had been honest with us. I had to be honest as well. "You know how my parents are divorced?" I spoke quietly. Zoya, Rey, and Isi nodded. "You never told us why," Rey said. "Well..." I hesitated. "My-" I paused. I wouldn't call him father. I'd call him by his first name. "Napoleon-" "Your father's name was Napoleon?" Isi interrupted .I nodded. "He... Well..." I felt a tear race down my cheek. All the horrible memories I had tried so hard to forget came back to me, talking about Napoleon.I showed them the scars on my arms and legs. "He caused these," I said, my voice shaking. "He'd beat me for no reason. I threatened to tell my mother, but that made things worse." More tears.'' Stop crying'', I told myself. Zoya looked at me very seriously. "What did he do to you?" "He liked trying out new torture methods on me," I sobbed. "He'd pour hot porridge on me, or soup or something like that. He'd hit me with big sticks. He'd slap me. He'd whip me. Et cetera. I was weak. I didn't do anything to try to stop him. I was afraid that he'd do something worse." My body shook as I sobbed."One day, I was in school. It was sixth grade, before I met you guys. We were d-doing math... and I st-started sobbing. My teacher took me out in the hallway and asked me why. I lied and told her that I didn't know. She took me to the school counselor. He started listing things that might be upsetting me. I was so upset that I confessed everything that had happened to me my whole life. The school called my mom. When she heard the news, she immediately divorced with my- with Napoleon." I leaned against the brick wall of the ally and sobbed. Theme Song: This would probably be.... I dunno, Tidal Wave by Owl City? *shrugs* ~AgentMarina